The Baby Agent
by kkcaleb13
Summary: The BAU is receiving a new agent... who is five years old? Watch and learn as the team's latest addition brings new meaning to the phrase 'little man!
1. An Agent is Born

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds (sad noise).**

 **This story is not cannon (sad noise).**

 **It only exists here as an unofficial fanfic (sad noise).**

 **However, it is here for your reading pleasure (happy noise) and I hope you enjoy.**

 **If there are any mistakes or oversights, let me know, I'll get them fixed.**

 **Also, if you would like some input or think something should change, leave me a review.**

 **I can take a critical review, so don't bother trying to not hurt my feelings. If you want to say something say it. Reviews are supposed to make the writer better, so if I do a bad, tell me I do a bad.**

 **Final note: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch crossed his arms, there had been many things that Strauss had put him through over the years. Her drinking, the fiasco at the military academy, even the death and return of Prentiss. Still, none of these things were close to as bad as the mess she was dumping in his lap. Hotch blinked twice before destroying the silence, "You hired a new agent to join the team?"

Strauss acted like nothing was wrong, "Yes, I did."

"You didn't think that I would need to know that?"

"The last opportunity I had to tell you about it, you were busy. Just like you were the time before that and the time before that. Every chance I had to tell you, you were getting on the jet or leaving for home. It's not like you make it a point to talk to me recently, Aaron."

Hotch rubbed his forehead, "Where's his file?"

Strauss held out the file, "Here. He's a good agent."

Hotch opened the file, then looked up at Strauss, "This is a joke."

Stauss shook her head, "It really isn't."

Hotch closed the file, "This had better be a joke. You know better than to make an addition to my team without my approval. Especially in such a controversial case-"

"He is the best agent of all the possible candidates and you've been buried beneath your work and your family, leaving you no time to find another member for your team."

"The team does not need a new member!"

Strauss sighed, "Yes, Aaron, it does."

"... Is there something else you need to tell me?"

"The director is thinking of expanding the B.A.U. due to the increase in efficiency of the department. People are taking this division more seriously and they want an additional team operating. However, they can't do that if there are no trained and field-ready agents available. A team of inexperienced agents is irresponsible, and I know how you would feel if I asked you to split your team apart."

"I would say no."

"Exactly. So I either had to tell them we aren't ready or I had to begin the program by showing them we are taking the initiative to get prospective agents real-world experience. You do your job well, Aaron. If you can focus, you do it better. I decided to handle this, and yes, it does effect you and your team. But look me in the eye and tell me you'd rather I took time away from you and Jack because I dumped this responsibility on you."

"You should have consulted with me first."

"You're right. I should have. I should have made time in our crazy year to do it, but it's too late for excuses. Your new agent arrives today, he called and said he would be a few minutes late because he needed to pick his son up from school. He'll be here any minute."

Hotch swallowed all the anger and frustration he had directed at Strauss, then tried to grasp what other details she'd kept from him, "Who all knows about this?"

"Just you and me right now. Go, your new recruit is about to cause a lot of confusion."

Hotch pointed at Strauss, "This conversation isn't over."

* * *

Morgan looked across his desk to see two people walk into the office. The first person he saw was an eighteen year old boy, blue eyes, blonde hair, with a healthy tan, dressed in blue jeans and a 'FOOTBALL FOREVER' t-shirt. Normally, he would have expected to see the boy's mother or father standing beside him, however, that was not the case. Positioned right next to the jock was a five-year old with curly brunette hair, adorable chocolate eyes, wearing what looked like a very small and exceedingly cute business suit, complete with a tiny blue tie. Morgan looked at Prentiss, who was finishing the last of her paperwork, "Hey, Prentiss, look."

Prentiss lifted her sleepy head and lit up at the sight of the very official munchkin, "Oh... he's adorable!"

Reid, who had just finished yet another crossword puzzle, looked up and noticed what they were talking about, "Oh! That's a nice little suit."

JJ walked over to see what all the commotion was about, then felt her heart melt as she gazed at the little boy, "Oh, my god. I have to go get Garcia. I'll be right back."

Rossi looked up from his book, "Hey, that's a cute looking kid. He and his brother lost or something?"

Everyone was about to go ask, but before any of them could get out of their desks, Hotch walked down the stairs and approached the little boy. They wondered what he was saying, then were further dazed as he shook the boy's hand. The little boy nodded, then rubbed the teenager's shoulder before sending him off. The mesmerized group were silent as Hotch and the boy walked over to greet them. Hotch cleared his throat, "Ahem. Everyone, this is Liam Matthews, he'll be our newest addition to the team."

Liam saw their expressions and realized that none of them had any idea what was going on, "Before you ask, no, this is not a prank, yes, this is a real suit, and I am twenty-four years old."

JJ returned with Garcia, who, upon seeing Priam, picked him up by his armpits and smiled very wide, "Oh, look at you! In that suit! You're adorable!"

Liam blinked twice before clearing his throat, "Thank you for the compliment, agent Garcia. Please put me down now."

* * *

After convincing Garcia that she had in no way offended him, Liam discussed with the team the obvious questions that they had. Liam started by looking to Hotch, "I was warned that Strauss was bad at relaying information. I assume that you weren't told until very recently?"

Hotch nodded, "I received your file this morning."

Liam sighed, "Of course... well... I'm sure you all want to ask me a question. Might as well get the Q&A out of the way. I'll get the elephant out of the room. No, I don't know why my body stopped aging when I turned five years old, doctors tell me that I'm a lot like Brooke Greenberge, except for the fact that, in my case, my brain has matured... for the most part. If you have any concerns about my mental capacity, feel free to challenge me, most people do. If you're concerned about my physical capabilities, too bad. Anybody you guys can take down, I can. I've taken down people who were, without exaggeration, three times my size. Okay... any questions?"

A million were going on in the minds of the team, but Morgan was the only one willing to ask, "Um, yeah... why are you here?"

"I was offered a position at the B.A.U., I want to work here."

Morgan looked to Hotch. Hotch tried to think of a delicate way to put it, "Strauss didn't inform me. That said, his credentials are impressive. If I had to pick between him and the other agents whose files I've seen pass over my desk, he would have been my first choice."

Liam noticed the file in JJ's hand, "Agent Jareau... that looks like a case file. Do we have a case?"

JJ snapped back to reality, "Oh, uh, yes. Yes, we do have a case."

Liam nodded, "Then let's go. Time's a'wasting."

Everyone followed him and Hotch into the brief room, but Morgan and Rossi couldn't help but let their jokes be heard by each other. Morgan smirked, "If he gives me attitude, I'm buying him one of these big, swirly lollipops."

Rossi snickered at the thought, "And I thought _Reid_ looked young for this job."

* * *

A gruesome scene flashed across the monitor as JJ described it, "At around nine A.M. last night, Chicago P.D. found 10 year old Candice Jones. She'd been reported missing by her parents the night before. In that time, someone drugged her with sedatives and snapped her neck. This little girl is the sixth kid this month to go missing the night before and be found dead the next day."

Liam's eyebrow furrowed, "Six victims in one month? Are we sure this is all the same unsub?"

"M.E. confirms that it's the same dose and the same type of sedative; gorilla tranquilizer. They were all found in graveyards on the outskirts of town and... there was something else the M.E. found."

Prentiss was afraid to ask, but the information was vital, "What was it?"

"There was a trace amount of saliva on their foreheads."

Garcia shivered at the thought, "Why? Why would that be there? That's disgusting."

Morgan raised his eyebrow, "Were there signs of sexual assault?"

JJ shook her head, "Nope. None at all."

Liam thought it over, "How were the bodies positioned?"

Reid looked over the pictures, "They're all in the fetal position... and they're well dressed."

Rossi nodded, "Yeah, this guy definitely has remorse, he combed their hair and there isn't a speck of dirt on their clothes that isn't from the ground they were laying on."

Liam frowned, "It's like... a parent kissing their child goodnight."

Hotch agreed, but remained silent on the matter, "His kills keep getting closer and closer together. If he continues like this, he may have another victim by the time we arrive. Wheels up in thirty minutes."

* * *

"Mommy, can we bring Sharon inside tonight?"

"Go ahead, Kale. Just call her in from the porch."

The little boy walked out to his porch, then whistled for his dog, "Sharon! Sharon!"

Kale's mother listened for a few minutes as her son called out for the dog. After a while, she heard the door close, but she didn't hear her son talking to the dog. The woman rose from her chair and went to open her door, finding her son wasn't anywhere in sight, "Kale? Kale?!"

* * *

As the van came to a stop, Morgan nudged Liam, "Hey, kid. We're there."

Liam rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, "I'm up."

"What were you doing on the jet the whole way here that you couldn't take a nap?"

Liam unbuckled himself, "I was looking over the police reports and the interviews of the parents. I've got a couple theories, but I was going to wait until we reached the police station to talk about them. You guys were all asleep, anyway."

Morgan wasn't sure what made Liam look less official, the juice box or the little stripped t-shirt he wore. Either way, when everyone else got out of the vans looking like FBI agents, Liam looked like the kid who decided it was bring your son to work day. Needless to say, when they got inside, everyone was staring at the adorable child the FBI had dragged along. Hotch greeted the chief, "Poole, good to see you again."

Poole shook Hotch's hand, then looked at Liam, "Good to see you too. And who does this little one belong to?"

Liam pulled out his badge, "Myself. I'm agent Liam Matthews. Don't call me 'little one'."

Seeing the seriousness and aggression on his face, Poole backed off, "Um... so yeah, we've got a table for you right this way."

Morgan looked down at Liam, "Could've said that a little nicer, don't ya think?"

Liam looked up at Morgan, "Would you take me seriously if Hotch didn't tell you he did?"

Morgan shrugged, "Don't know. I didn't meet you before Hotch did."

Liam shook his head, "It's fine. I know you wouldn't have, nobody does. It's not your fault, if you told me a puppy could maul a bear to death, I wouldn't believe you either."

Reid looked to Poole, "Do we know if any other kids have been reported missing since last night?"

Poole sighed, "Too many, most have been accounted for, but there are still at least ten we haven't finished checking."

"I think I can help with that. I already started working on the geographical profile."

"That means you can eliminate any sites that don't fit, right?"

"Yeah."

Hotch looked to the team, "Reid, you start eliminating open kidnapping cases. Prentiss, Morgan, you two go start interviewing the families. Rossi, you and I are going to examine the latest crime scene. JJ, you handle the media, I want as few details to the public as possible."

Liam raised his hand so that Hotch could see him, "What do you want me to do, boss?"

Hotch had forgotten about his teeny recruit, "Liam... your resume said that you were good with computers. Any chance you can help Garcia check for any connections between the families?"

Liam reached for his bag and pulled out a tiny laptop, "I'll call Garcia and see what she has, then link up with her from there."

Hotch nodded, "Alright, get to work. We know what the odds are he has another victim."

* * *

Rossi sighed, "Of all the scenes with kids, this is probably the mildest scene I've ever laid eyes on."

"No mutilation, no marks on the body, it's as if he's bringing them here for a small funeral." Hotch agreed. His phone rang, so he quickly answered it, "Hotchner."

Prentiss was on the other end, and she sounded exasperated, "Four down, and we still can't find anything. All of these kids were well-behaved, well-liked, and didn't go anywhere without their parents. All of them swear that they only had their backs turned for a second and then their kids were gone. Hotch, some of these families have guard dogs and the dogs didn't even bark. He got in and out without making a sound."

Hotch's brow furrowed, "How is he getting past the dogs?"

"I don't know. You want me to call Garcia and tell her about the dog connection?"

"Yeah, call her. Rossi and I are heading back now."

Rossi frowned, "That didn't sound good."

"We've got enough to build a profile. Let's head back."

* * *

Garcia answered her phone, "Hello, you've reached the home of the pixel princess Penelope, how may I help you?"

Liam raised his eyebrow unsure if he'd called the correct number, "... Agent Garcia?"

Garcia recognized the voice, "Agent Liam! Hi! What can I do for you?"

Trying to ignore the initial greeting, "Um... Hotch told me to help you with your cross-referencing. I've worked an FBI search or two before, care to hook me up so that we can get this done?"

Garcia was surprised, "You're a tech?"

"I know my way around a computer."

"Say no more, I'll work my magic."

A few minutes later, Liam put his hands over the specially-made (or in other words, smaller) keys, "Alright, so I'll take the first three victims and look for any connections whatsoever with them and their families. You got the latter half?"

"Is that a question?"

"My, bad, ma'am. I didn't mean to undermine you, I'm just used to sharing the workload and a lot of people complain about that."

Garcia smiled, "You're sweet, but I got this, honey. Let's see... the last three victims all attended the same elementary school. Are we six for six?"

Liam looked at his screen, "That... we are. All six attended Hope Elementary."

"It's nice to talk to someone who can keep up. Rock on, nerd."

Liam smiled, "Nerd power unlimited, my peep."

Garcia felt her dimples showing, "Oh lord, be still, my beating heart, the man has style."

Liam chuckled a bit, "Alright, since you clearly don't need my help, I'm going to follow up on the lead at the school. Sorry to leave you hanging, but I got a sick puppy to chase down."

Garcia had the image of the boy flash through her mind, only he was bleeding and in the fetal position, "C-Could you take someone with you? If you actually find the unsub there..."

"I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I won't let him get me."

"Please? Just don't go alone."

"I carry four guns on my person at all times, Garcia."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I'm a master in three forms of martial arts."

"Take Reid! He loves schools!"

"Garcia..."

"Pretty please? C'mon, I have to sit here all day and worry about everyone else! Don't make me worry about you because you look like someone the unsub would want to hurt."

Liam groaned, "Fine. I'll find someone to escort me. Do you feel better now?"

"Much."

"Please let Hotch know I'm going."

"I will. Be safe."

"Goodbye, Garcia."

"Later, gator."

Liam hung up his phone and put it in his pocket as JJ walked in, "Hey, agent Jareau-"

JJ held her hand up, "Just call me JJ."

"Okay, JJ. All the kids went to the same school. Any chance we can go take a look around the school?"

JJ grimaced. Her job was to keep the team looking credible in the public eye, and there was a media disaster right in front of her. All she could think of was the headline ' _FBI uses small child as bait to capture child murderer_ '. That was a BAD idea. A light bulb flashed over her head, "You should run it by Hotch first."

"Garcia is letting him know as we speak."

That meant that if Hotch had a problem, he would make it heard. JJ sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Worried about the press seeing a child acting like an official FBI agent?"

JJ shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

Liam crossed his arms, "I went through high school, college, and the FBI academy. Do you think that I did that without learning how to keeping a low profile? I can get to the school by myself, I just want you to be there because Garcia's worried about me and she'll find out if I go alone."

"Garcia's worried about you?"

"If the unsub was going to abduct or kill one of us, who would his first target be?"

"Got it. So... how are you going to get to the school?"

* * *

JJ watched in amazement as the dirt bike sped into the parking lot. Liam got off of it and pulled his helmet off, "Told you I could get here."

JJ looked at the bike, "Is that street-legal?"

"Yes, it is. It also fits in the back of the van."

JJ's eyebrow went up, "Wow..."

Proving his point, Liam loaded the bike into the back, along with his helmet and other protective padding. Then he started walking towards the school, "They know that we're coming?"

"Yes. A Ms. Morris is supposed to meet us inside."

After they walked into the school, Liam looked back to JJ, "I'm going to check the classes the kids were in. You stay here and wait for Ms. Morris."

JJ wanted to argue, but Liam was gone before she could get a word in. JJ looked around the corner she thought he walked through, but she was greeted by a blue-haired woman with a nametag that read 'Ms. Morris.' The old woman had a slow, warm manner of speaking that told JJ she was in for a long talk that was going to go nowhere.

* * *

Liam looked around the classrooms easily. If he was spotted by a teacher, he simply claimed that he'd gotten lost while looking for his bag. The advantage of looking like an elementary student was that he could pretend to be one fairly easily. He looked at the drawings of the students and found a common theme; animals. Not regular animals, but zebras, lions, bears, gorillas... and a red butterfly? Liam put two dots together and made himself a line that turned into a new lead.

Making sure that none of the teachers were around to hear him, he picked up his phone and called Garcia. She picked up quickly, "And on this day she said let there be answers, so pass out the question."

"Garcia, I think I have something. Does the school the victims went to take field trips to a nearby zoo?"

"That would be... a yes."

"Do they have gorillas at said zoo?"

"Uh-huh. Main attraction. Doest thou thinkest that this fair land be the unsubiest of unsubs grounds for hunting?"

"Me doth thinkest the clues protest it just enough." Liam noticed a teacher out of the corner of his eye, so he had to play the role he'd shown himself to be, "I pwomise, mommy, I'ww find it. I wove you, too."

Garcia was sure that he was trying to screw with her, "Okay, you went from intellectual buddy to mama's boy with nothing inbetween. I don't know how to play that."

Liam waited until the teacher was gone before he spoke again, "I'm at the school right now. I didn't want to stand around explaining all day, so I'm acting... the age people think I am. A teacher walked by, that's the only reason I said that."

Garcia nodded, "If you say so. I'll update Hotch. You play how you play and I'll get the word out, playa."

"Goodbye, Garcia."

"Catch you on the flip side, baby boy."

Liam made his way back to a very irritated JJ, who barely managed to play along with his crazy antics on the fly. When they finally made it back to the van, Liam frowned, "Sorry, JJ."

"You owe me. You outright abandoned me."

"I got us a lead... I think."

"You think?"

"If I buy you three new pairs of shoes, will you forgive me?"

JJ squinted, "Three new pairs?"

"Okay, four. Any brand you want."

JJ shook her head, "It wasn't that bad. One pair will be enough."

Liam let out a sigh of relief, the dangerous gamble he'd taken had worked in his favor. Luckily, he was a good enough profiler to see that JJ would feel guilty about taking something from someone she had yet to understand... and that had paid off.

* * *

Hotch looked at his team as they gathered around the table. He squinted as he noticed the missing person, "Where's JJ?"

JJ walked into the room, carrying a passed out Liam in her arms, "Here I am. Sorry, he passed out in the van."

Morgan's jaw hung open, "Seriously?"

Reid thought about it, "If he has the biological makeup of a five year old, it would actually make sense that he would require more sleep than the average person his age."

JJ put him down in a chair, "He wrote down some notes before he passed out. You guys ready to finish building the profile?"

Rossi nodded, "So this is what we've gathered from the crime scene. This unsub feels an exceeding amount of remorse for all of his victims. They're drugged heavily enough that there's no chance they'll wake up, and their deaths are quick. He takes time to pose them and he's fit enough to carry them around."

Prentiss concurred with his findings, "Same here. He's quick enough to grab them from their homes, smart enough to keep the animals from making noise, and according to the M.E., he knows where to inject them on the first try. One injection mark on their necks apeace. He knows human anatomy well enough to get it done."

JJ looked at the notes, "According to Liam, the kids at the school all went on field trips to a certian zoo. Baron's Forest Zoo."

Reid looked at the map, "It fits the geographical profile."

Morgan rolled the thought over in his mind, "Hey... what if this guy works with animals? That might explain how he gets his hands on the tranquilizer."

Liam groaned in his sleep, "Gorillas..."

Rossi nodded, "The M.E. said it was gorilla tranquilizer, right? If he knew how much to give a primate the size of a child, the anatomy of humans and monkeys aren't more than 2 percent apart, right?"

Reid held up his fingers, "Actually, the precise percent is-"

Liam unconsciously threw an eraser from his pocket at Reid's face, "No numbers... too sleepy..."

Everyone was trying intensely not to laugh, except for Hotch. Hotch let his smile show after he said, "The Reid effect strikes again."

After a quick giggle, Reid grabbed the keys, "I'm going to the zoo."

Morgan got up, "Hold on, I'm coming with you, pretty boy!"

Prentiss looked at the sleeping Liam, "He's so adorable... when he's not being scary good at what he does."

"Can't argue there." JJ agreed.

Hotch couldn't help but peek at the tiny agent, his fatherly instincts making him want to go comfort him. However, Hotch knew the truth, "I wouldn't touch him it I were you."

Prentiss scooted closer to Hotch, "That's interesting... what do you know?"

Hotch grabbed some of the paperwork he would eventually have to fill out to work on while he spoke, "I read his file. Like I said, it's impressive."

JJ's eyes went wide, Hotch? Impressed? There was something about the kid that Hotch wasn't telling, "How impressive are we talking here?"

Hotch didn't bother to look up, "A criminal once broke into his house while he was sleeping, tried to steal a necklace he was wearing. The man didn't make it to the door."

Prentiss didn't believe it, "Really?"

Hotch grabbed a mugshot and a medical report out from beneath his chair, "Here's the doctor's examination of the perpitrator."

Prentiss's jaw fell open, "Oh... my... god..."

JJ was also horrified, "He looks like was beaten with a giant club... made of steel."

Rossi looked at it and let it sink in, "Remind me not to tease him."

Hotch continued to scribble, "Don't worry, the man lived."

Rossi was even more impressed, "Is that supposed to be comforting? I think he'd rather have been put out of his misery."

Liam shot up from his sleep, causing everyone to snap to attention and stare at him as he shouted, "JJ! You forgot to tell them about the darts!"

* * *

Reid and Morgan woke up with their hands tied behind their backs. Morgan groaned as his blurry vision made out a concrete room with a single light, "Ugh... kid... Spencer... you there?"

Reid felt a searing hot pain in his forehead and his eyes, but he did his best to keep them both open and alert, "Yeah, I'm here. The tranquilizer's starting to wear off... I think we're underground."

"There was only one guy working at the zoo... he's gotta be the unsub."

Reid nodded, his mind already having grasped the obvious facts, "Yeah, I saw him washing blood off his hands earlier, he must have been disposing of his latest victim. He took our badges and our guns, he's not worried about us calling for help. Odds are the concrete's thick enough that we can't be heard on the other side of it."

"Great. Any idea when he's coming back?"

"No. He didn't talk to me."

"Alright... then what did he do?"

"He held his finger over his mouth, then left up the stairs. The chairs are chained to the floor."

"Crap... what are the odds that they'll find us before he gets back?"

Reid was running the numbers in his head, and they weren't very high. It wasn't until they heard the rusty door creak open that they both were able to actually focus. They heard grunts, the sound of fist against flesh, and then they heard a man shouting in pain. Then, all of a sudden, the man that had caught them came tumbling down the stairs in his tan uniform.

What came next was a shock. It was Liam, wearing a very tiny kevlar vest that had 'SPECIAL AGENT' written as big as they could be and still be legible. He holstered a pistol that resembeled a toy more so than a weapon as he walked over to them, "You guys okay?"

Morgan wasn't sure what was more unbelievable, the existence of the toddler vest or the fact Liam had owned the unsub, who was strong enough to carry Reid and Morgan. Reid was thinking a little more logically about the whole thing, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Liam untied them, "Still on the way. My bike can weave through traffic faster than the vans can. They shouldn't be more than ten minutes behind. Don't worry, I brought my handcuffs."

* * *

Garcia couldn't believe her ears, "Shut up! That sweet, innocent, little nerd couldn't harm a fly!"

Prentiss wished that Garcia could see that she was rolling her eyes, "Uh-huh. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I can't believe that because I had to carry the dirt bag out."

Garcia bit her lip, "How bad was he?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No... but I'll find out anyway, you might as well brace me for impact."

"Um... several fractures on his arms and legs, one broken arm, and he's covered in bruises."

"Oh my goodness..."

"Liam said that it was mostly because he fell down a flight of stairs, although he did kick the unsub's shin once or twice."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's sleeping right now. Turns out that he needs more sleep, since his body isn't matured enough, so he's been napping a lot today."

"Oh... I wish I could give him a blanket... does he have a blanket? Can you get a picture of him sleeping? Does that qualify as harassment?"

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you found stuff in Letcher's history that fit the profile?"

"To a capital 'T', little princess Prentiss. David Letcher's father shot an killed his little brother and sister when he was six and made him bury said siblings in the yard. Letcher's mother called 911 before commiting suicide. It says here that their dog mauled the father to death protecting Letcher."

"That would explain his attatchment to animals. Anything happen recently that might be a stressor?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you need this information or a confession very quickly?"

"Because we do. We can tie him to the last victim, sure, but the others? Please just let me know when you get the facts."

"I'm on it like a cowboy on a bull, only I'll last longer than eight seconds."

Prentiss rolled her eyes as she closed her phone. She turned to look at Liam, who had crawled off the couch and was now fisting the sleepiness from his eyes, "Sorry, physical activities are really tiring. Where are we on evidence?"

"Nowhere. Garcia's running background, but he was meticulous. He scrubbed all the evidence of the other kids away. We need a confession."

Liam nodded, "Has Hotch already started interrogating him?"

"I don't think so."

"Come with me, I've got an idea."

* * *

Rossi's eye twitched, "You're kidding."

Liam shook his head, "I'm dead serious."

Hotch looked at Prentiss, "What do you think about this?"

Prentiss sighed, "It could work... I don't like it, but it's not a bad plan."

Liam crossed his arms, "It's as good as a confession. He won't be able to help himself."

Rossi looked at Hotch, "What happens if he gets his hands on Liam?"

"Then I'll do what I have to in order to keep myself safe without hurting the unsub. It's your call, Hotch."

Hotch weighed his options, time was running out for them to formally arrest the man he knew was responsible, "We don't have a choice. If anything starts to even look like it's going a little wrong, get out of there."

Rossi sighed as Prentiss and Liam walked to the other side of the glass, "Is this what we have to resort to? An agent that looks like an unsub's type?"

Hotch shook his head, "No. We're giving an agent a chance to get real-world experience. To work the profile and get a signed confession. Let's just hope he can get the job done... and that Letcher didn't get a good look at him before Liam took him down."

Liam rushed into the room, dropping his composure and appearing like a child running about, "No! I wanna play!"

Letcher looked at the boy with his brow furrowed as Prentiss rushed in, a look of fear plastered onto her face, "L-Liam... come back out of this room, okay, sweetie? W-We can play out in the hall, alright?"

Liam shook his head, "No! You said we could play, but you lied!"

Prentiss took a cautious step forward, "Liam... please, I promise. We'll play, just come with me-"

Liam frowned, "R-Really? You won't leave me this time?"

Prentiss nodded, "I promise."

As Liam started walking towards her, Rossi was an inch away from the glass, "So far so good."

Hotch's glare intensified, "Now comes the hard part."

Prentiss grabbed Liam's arms and dragged him out of interrogation, making sure to leave the door open, "What is wrong with you?! Why can't you behave for just a minute?! Do you have any idea how much you made me worry?!"

Letcher's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a belt landing against flesh. He winced with every lash, closed his eyes tightly and tucked his arms in tight. When the final blow had been struck, Letcher's tears had all rolled off his face.

Prentiss made sure she was loud enough to be heard over Liam's false wails of pain, "Now you sit here and be a good boy! And you stay out of that room! Do you understand me?!"

Liam stifled his sniffles and wiped his alligator-like tears, "Yes, mommy..."

Prentiss marched away into the room where Rossi and Hotch were, "So... it look believable?"

Hotch nodded, "You did good. Letcher responded the way we hoped. If Liam can finish this, we'll have all the evidence we need."

Liam peaked around the corner of the door, his little face still wet and his nose a little runny. He looked Letcher in the eye. Letcher met his gaze and the little boy ducked out of sight. Letcher held his hands out, "W-Wait! I won't tell on you, I promise!"

Liam peaked back around the corner, "M-Mommy makes promises, too..."

Letcher shook his head, "I-I'm not mommy, I won't lie. I-I know how mommies can be. They lie and be mean, and they promise they'll play with you, but they don't. You just want to spend time with them... but they keep leaving... they leave you all alone..."

Liam nodded, "Will... will you play with me?"

Letcher nodded, "I'll play with you."

Liam walked into the room and sat on the chair, "What are we gonna play?"

Letcher shrugged, "I dunno... what do you like?"

"I like dragons! They keep the queen in the castle so the knights can go fight bad guys!"

"Dragons, huh? I like dragons. You know... I'm a dragon."

Liam gasped, "Really?!"

Letcher held his index finger over his lips, "Sh... it's a secret."

Liam nodded, "I won't tell anyone. So... do you have a castle? And a princess? And a knight?"

Letcher smirked, "I used to. My princess was beautiful... shyest girl in the world. And the knight was a brave little soldier, never backed down from a fight to protect the princess. I was a fair dragon, I didn't fight much, but I still protected the princess. The king, though... he... he would do bad things... to the princess. And the queen let him. I was too big to get into the castle, I just couldn't do it. But the knight... he wanted to save the princess from her parents. I helped him... because I knew how to open the drawbridge. But then... the king... he ordered his archers... well... in the end... I had to destroy the castle. The king was taken to a dungeon far, far away... and I was all alone... no castle... no princess... no knight."

"What happened to them?"

Letcher smiled warmly as a tear escaped his eye, "I had to fly them up to a better place. A place where the king and queen can't hurt them. They're happy now..."

"You can fly?"

"I can. I let out a few sparks when I do... but I can fly. I only do it to take people to that place in the sky, though. Only the kindest of princesses and the noblest of knights. Ones that deserve better than the kings and queens."

Liam looked at him in wonder, "C-Can you take me there?"

Letcher swallowed, "I um... I don't like flying. M-My wings hurt a lot when I fly. And I miss the knights and princess ever so much."

"Please?! Pretty please?!"

Prentiss stormed into the room, "LIAM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Liam ran over and hid behind Letcher, "I'm sorry, mommy!"

Prentiss walked around Letcher, preparing to grab him when Letcher took the gun from her belt and pointed it at her, "Stay away from him!"

Prentiss held her hands up, "Now don't do anything stupid."

Letcher shook his head, "You're a bad queen... he deserves better. He shouldn't have to spend one more second living with your abuse scarring him."

Prentiss shook her head, "Put it down."

Letcher looked at Liam, "You want to fly?"

Liam nodded, "Y-Yes..."

Letcher turned the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Back on the jet, Hotch looked at Liam and Prentiss with that semi-smile that wasn't quite a smile, but they both knew they'd done good, "You two performed perfectly. With that video, there's no jury that would believe Letcher is innocent. Good work."

Liam smiled, "Agent Prentiss did the hard part."

"You're the one who decked him and took the gun." Prentiss scoffed.

"It wasn't loaded."

Morgan smiled as he looked at his newest teammate, "Not bad, short stuff."

Liam shook off the nickname, "You know, that's really original of you, you-" Liam was cut off as his phone started ringing. Liam answered it, "Hello? Jake? Yeah, how was your day? Good, good. And you passed your English exam? Great! Hey, I told you that you could do it. Uh-huh. Alright. No, I'm flying home right now. Yeah, I'll be back real soon. See you then, son." Liam hung up and looked around at the people who for some reason were shocked. He couldn't comprehend why his fatherly love was so out of place, but then again, he failed to consider the intensity of his physical ability to beat people up or the contrast of his youthful complexion, "What?"

JJ smiled, "It's just funny... seeing you be a dad after seeing you work."

"And after seeing you be a kid." Prentiss chimed in.

Morgan flashed his pearly whites, "Never mind them, from what I can tell, you'd make a great dad. But you are a little overprotective."

Liam crossed his arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Reid held up his fingers as he listed out the reasons, "You took the lead when you thought the unsub might be working in the school, you went ahead of the tactical team when you had information about the unsub's methods of attack, and you let the unsub put a gun to your head to put him away. This behavior is typical of someone with a messiah complex or of victims who are looking to empower themselves by proving to themselves they're still strong because they feel weak."

Liam squinted at them, "Don't profile me."

Rossi agreed, "You guys know the rules, you can only break so many to pick on the new guy."

"Thank you, Agent Rossi."

Rossi nodded, "You're welcome... so which is it?"

Liam crossed his arms, "That's not funny. Agent Hotchner, could you please tell them not to profile me?"

Hotch didn't look up, "You don't want them in your head, don't let them in."

Liam was trying to deal with that as his phone rang again, "Liam Matthews. Dr. Burke? You did? That fast? No, no that's perfectly fine, I was just surprised. Tomorrow?! Yes! That's wonderful! See you then!"

Morgan tried not to smirk, "You get some good news?"

Liam didn't put his phone away, "I am calling Garcia, because she's not trying to profile me."

Garcia answered her phone, "Greetings, my dove, for what purpose is this call?"

Liam was smiling so hard it hurt on the other end of the line, "Garcia, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Garcia grimaced, "Depends, no illicits or immorals?"

"That's not my style."

"Alright, then, show me what you got."

"I'm... not going to be little anymore."

"What?"

"I found a doctor who was willing to prescribe me hormone treatment so that I can grow up... physically. I have the next few days off for medical leave, so when I see you guys next week, I'm gonna be a lot bigger. I um... don't really have anyone to celebrate with... and you're one of the best people I've met... ever. So, could you come help me celebrate? I'm not good with parties."

Garcia was flattered that she was his first pick, "O-oh. Okay. Let me see what I can cook up. Is it okay if I invite the rest of the team? They're good party people, for the most part."

"Okay, I trust your judgement. Bye, Garcia."

"Goodbye, my little dove."

Liam walked back over to his seat and sat down. He grabbed his go-bag and pulled out some baby carrots, "You guys want some?"

Prentiss shook her head, "I've seen you violent, that cutesy stuff won't work on me anymore."

"Is that why you think I dress like this and eat little food? It looks cute?"

JJ shrugged, "You're good at keeping up a believable front."

"Okay, you know what, I'm taking a nap. I'm done trying to talk to you people." Liam moved to another part of the jet and crashed on a couch.

Morgan smiled, "I'm surprised he talked to us that long."

Reid nodded, "We did tease him relentlessly."

Prentiss grimaced, "I feel kind of bad now."

JJ crossed her arms, "Me too."

Rossi shook his head, "We were playful. I'll bet he's seen far worse than us."

Prentiss's frown stuck around, "Doesn't mean it's right for us to tease him."

* * *

The team rested for nearly two hours and Liam had still failed to make an appearance with the rest of them in the jet. Prentiss started to sweat, "I'm going to check on him."

She made her way to the back to find that Liam was curled up in the fetal position, shivering and clenching his chest. He was muttering something, "No... no... leave them alone... please..."

Prentiss now felt more worried about him, "Liam?"

He shook more as he got louder, "Go away... leave them alone!"

Prentiss put her hand on his shoulder, "Liam, it's just a nightmare, wake up."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, tears streaking from his face, "No... no... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... don't leave me... please... just stay..."

Prentiss didn't know what to do, but she felt her arms slowly wrap around the small boy as she comforted him, "It's okay, Liam. Everything's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. It's alright."

Liam hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I had to save Jake... I couldn't let them hurt him, too!"

Prentiss patted his back as he let out more tears, "Sh... sh... it's okay. You're safe, Liam. Jake is safe."

Liam stopped crying and pulled back, from his eyes, Prentiss could tell he was still asleep, "Really?"

Prentiss nodded as she helped him lay back down to sleep, "Really. Come on, you need to sleep. You're gonna be exhausted by the time we get home."

Liam went back to sleep as Prentiss turned to face everyone else, who had rushed to see the what the commotion was about. Needless to say, everyone was confused.

* * *

 **Sorry about the non-spectacular ending... promise I'll follow up on it!**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and comments are welcome!**


	2. Running Before Walking

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Again, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 **And now we will proceed with the story.**

* * *

When Liam first woke up, his eyes were crusted shut and his muscles ached like he'd just come out of a coma. A few seconds of stretching later, he removed the crust from his eyes and opened them to see that he had not sat up in the same place he'd laid to sleep. No longer on the jet, he was inside the BAU, on a couch with a sparkly kitten-themed blanket over him. He was trying to remember how he had gotten there when Prentiss exited a hallway and spoke to him, "Hey, you're awake."

Liam's head was fuzzy, so he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, "I was... on the jet..."

Prentiss nodded, "You were. Do you remember what happened?"

Liam shook his head, "No..."

Prentiss patted his shoulder, "You had a night terror. It's like a bad dream-"

"Except it feels ten times more terrifying. I know what a night terror is."

"You have them often?"

Liam then recalled the events that had played out in his mind whilst he was unconscious. He could guess what words came from his mouth, and none of them were meant for his team, "I'm going home now-"

Prentiss shook her head, "No can do. We had to give you a sedative to calm you down, it's still in your system."

Liam crossed his arms, "So that's why I feel like crap."

"You were flailing and screaming, shouting and kicking with your eyes closed. You could have hurt yourself."

"Did you let Jake know I wouldn't make it home?"

"We did. He said he was driving up here with some things so you could spend the night here. He was really worried about you."

Liam smiled a little, a common reaction to his son's actions, "He's a good kid... knows what happens if I... go too long without sleeping in my own bed."

"You mean your night terrors?"

"Yeah, the night terrors."

Prentiss watched the way he nodded as he spoke: half-heartedly, "There's something else, Isn't there?"

"I forget that everybody here is good at telling when people are lying."

"We have to be. It's how we do our job."

"... You were the one who was holding me while I was asleep, weren't you?"

Prentiss nodded, "Yeah, it was me."

"You calmed me down... thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I... I guess I owe you. You're probably wondering what my dream was about."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure you've done it, too. Kept something hidden from the world and tried to stand tall and strong on your own. Get through every day by telling yourself that the people you care about are better off not knowing. I adopted an eleven year old boy because I saw myself in him and I didn't want him to hurt like I did. That doesn't mean that I don't love him and that he isn't my son, but Jake has had to watch me suffer the way I didn't want him to. That's a whole new demon... and it's not fair to him. I won't see a psychologist because... well... I have my reasons."

"I'm not a psychologist."

"No... but I'd like to think you're a friend. I need help... I know I need help. But I can't deal with someone who wants to get inside my head. I-I've been there and I'm not ready to do that again. If you don't want to, t-thats fine-"

Prentiss took his hand, "Hey. You called it, I've been where you are. I'm not gonna leave you hanging in the wind. The only way to beat the demons in your head is to get them out. So the night terror, what happened?"

Liam steadied his heart, "Um... it started off... in the house I used to live in. I... wake up, and I see my dad. Not the one that raise me, but the one I was born because of. He... he was holding me... like he used to... on his good days... when he still recognized me. He hugged me... then told me that... he was sorry."

"Oh... wow."

"Then he leads me... by the hand. To the living room. There's blood everywhere... and bodies on the floor."

"Wait, bodies?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah."

"Who are they? Do they have faces?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

Liam blinked back tears, "You... Morgan, Hotch, Reid, the whole team. Mom... and Jake... and..."

"And? Who else?"

"She is..."

"Who is she?"

"H-Her."

"What's her name?"

Liam rubbed his shoulder and tried to keep from turning away from Prentiss. His eye twitched, his knee bounced, and his bottom lip was pressed up; Prentiss could see that he wasn't ready to discuss it.

She decided to change tactics, "Hey, it's fine. What happens next?"

His tense body language retracted a little as he moved forward with his nightmare, "I look down... at my hands... and they're covered... in blood. Their blood... it's on my hands."

"You know what that usually means, don't you?"

Liam swallowed hard, "I feel guilty. I feel like I'm hurting them... and their pain is all my fault."

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Their pain. Did you cause it? Were you the one who stabbed Hotch? Kidnapped Reid? Shot Garcia? Are you the man that stabbed me with a stake and let me bleed, nearly to death?"

Liam shook his head, "No."

"What about Jake? Did you beat him? Kill his parents? Traumatize him so badly that he wants to kill himself? Is he having the same night terrors that you are? Do you hurt him the same way you feel hurt?"

Liam sighed and looked at Prentiss, "No. He's a kind-hearted and wonderful kid that loves his life. I'm proud to know him."

Prentiss rubbed his shoulder, "You're hard on yourself, Liam. You fight as hard as you can to be the best at what you do. When I first got here, I tried harder than I ever had to prove myself. I was tough on myself, and with all the new knowledge I gained about behavior, I started analyzing my own to the point I overanalyzed it. I started doubting myself in ways I didn't understand and I thought about all the ways I'd hurt people without knowing I'd hurt them. The next morning, I woke up, slapped a smile on my face, and did my job."

Liam smirked, "Sucks to be the good guy..."

Prentiss ran her hand through his hair, "The beauty of enemies is that we might confront our tormenters. Those who torment themselves hurt far worse, for they are alone in their suffering. You and me... we're the latter. We hurt more when we stumble than when someone forces us to fall. Because when we're pushed, there's nothing wrong with our legs. When we fall all alone... we wonder if there is. You've got it harder... because you've always been told that something is wrong with you."

"Yeah... but there's not." Liam wiped his little nose, "No. I'm fine just the way I am. There's nothing wrong with me. I never meant to hurt them. If I did, it was an accident and I'm doing my best to keep it from happening again."

Prentiss smiled at him, "You're a tough kid, aren't you?"

"I'm not a kid. I never was. Not really."

"C'mon. We were all kids once."

Liam shook his head, "Sorry... from what I've been told, most kids don't read books at two years old or help their parents pay for the house at seven."

Prentiss held her finger up, "Reid did."

Liam stared at Prentiss for a moment, then they both laughed at the thought. Liam wiped the humored tear from his eye, "I don't think Reid was ever really a kid, either. That's probably why he still thinks he is one."

"Well, I can't argue with that. But hey, Garcia told me about the doctor stuff. Soon, you won't have to sleep in a race car shaped bed anymore."

Liam looked at her, "You met Jake."

"In his defense, he didn't tell me about the bed."

"It was the first bed I bought for myself and it is still big enough for me. I change the mattress and keep it clean."

"I'm not judging."

Liam felt a warmth in his heart... for all the pain and the fear that had just attacked him... he didn't feel like a victim of it. In fact, he felt stronger than before it had hit him, "Thank you, Emily. For listening to me. It's nice to feel..."

Prentiss raised her eyebrow, "Like you're not alone?"

Liam flashed his little chompers, "Exactly. Did Garcia tell you about the party stuff, too?"

Prentiss nodded, "I did. I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna be there. You excited?"

Liam felt the energy he had start to slip away as his eyelids grew heavy, "I think... I'm tired..."

Prentiss helped him lay down and pulled the blanket back over him, "Then sleep. You deserve some peaceful rest."

Garcia walked in, "Is he doing okay-"

Prentiss held her finger over her lips, "Sh..."

Garcia nodded, then waved Prentiss back into the hallway where they couldn't disturb the newest agent's sleep, "How was he? Did he like the blanket? Was it too sparkly?"

Prentiss patted Garcia's shoulder, "He's fine. The blanket was fine. We need to let him sleep. C'mon, let's go tell the others.

* * *

When they reached the bullpen, everyone was still a little worried. Morgan did a little flicking motion with his chin, "He okay?"

Prentiss nodded, "He's fine. He's just stressed out about his first day."

JJ crossed her arms, "Really? He basically handed us the unsub."

Prentiss squinted, "Well... that and first-day-reflection syndrome."

Jake was confused as to how that question seemed to answer the question, "I'm sorry, what's first-day-reflection syndrome?"

Reid stood up, his fingers pointing outward, as they always did when he went into 'Dr. Reid' mode, "It's a common occurrence at the BAU when you start working that you start seeing parallels between the criminals and yourself. Since that's how we catch the people we do, many of us wonder if there are really that many differences between the bad guys and the good guys. Additionally, since we see how powerful the smallest infractions can be on a person's mind, lots of new agents start blaming themselves for little things they did that upset people. They feel guilty for being ignorant before the fact, so they wind up emotionally exhausted and having a tremendous amount of negative thoughts about themselves."

"... Seriously?"

Morgan nodded, "I remember my first day. It sucked."

Reid recalled hating the mirror, "Yes. They always do."

Jake shrugged, "Okay. Can I take him home now?"

Garcia held up her camera, "Can I take a picture of him first?"

Jake sighed "Sure, but don't put it online or he'll kill me. Then you shortly after."

Garcia held her thumbs up, "Got it."

* * *

Liam woke up in his own bed, meaning that Jake had gotten him home. Liam changed his clothes, donning a pair of basketball shorts and a small muscle shirt. He grabbed a pair of weighted gloves, weighing about two pounds apiece. He donned them, with a matching pair of weighted socks, before he left his room and made his way to the kitchen. The counters were all too high for him to reach on the ground, so he jumped up to them and began preparing pots and wiping down counters. Once he had them all ready, he opened the fridge and scaled the well-reinforced walls of it to grab the ingredients he needed.

A few acrobatics and some culinary works later, Liam had himself homemade pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a few pieces of fruit. He was munching on an apple slice when Jake walked in, his hair a mess and his Green Bay pj's still on, "You made breakfast?"

Liam nodded, "I like to do that. You usually like it when I make breakfast."

"I do." Jake proved it by placing a few of the pancakes onto a plate, "I just don't think you need to be... you know... pushing yourself so hard. You had a long day yesterday. You could've slept in for once... or at least been awake without the weights."

Liam shrugged, "They make me feel comfortable. I'm home... with my son. Can I have a hug?"

Jake swallowed a mouthful, "Only if you admit that it's because you had a bad day yesterday."

Liam raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think that I-"

"Your team told me. They care about you enough to let me know a few of your tells, too. So I know when you're trying to lie to me to protect me."

Liam sighed, "Well... then, yeah, I had a bad day."

Jake gave him a hug, "By the way, I lied about your tells."

Liam smiled, "I know. Your left eye blinked twice. It's one of your tells."

Jake took a step back and squinted, "You know my tells?"

"A lot of them. I know... that sounds bad, but I let you get away with stuff, don't I?"

Jake held his hands out, "If you knew, I didn't really get away with it."

Liam shrugged, "I'm trying to be a good parent. I warned you I might screw up sometimes."

"You did... but you always cooked good."

Liam took another bite of an apple slice, "I still like fresh fruit best. Are you going to go play football with your friends? I'm sure they want you to head to that training camp."

Jake rubbed his father's shoulder, "You know I'll still call when I go to college, right? I'll still visit. You can still see me."

Liam looked at Jake with tears in his eyes, "My son... going to college... with a football scholarship. I love you so much... I just wish that I could be there with you... to see how bright you'll shine..."

Jake hugged his dad again, this time they both squeezed the tears out of each other. Jake's voice was breaking up, "I... know you wanted this for yourself. To think... that I could have this... never in a million years... and you helped me earn it. I wish... that I could do that for you..."

Liam pulled him back and looked Jake in the eye, "Actually... I think you can."

Jake was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know... that you asked me to stop looking with the doctors, but-"

"Dad... they all are just making false promises-"

"This one didn't. I can prove it."

"You can prove it?"

"Yes. Right now. Let's go measure it." Liam hopped down off the counter and walked over to the hallway, "Come on!"

Jake followed him, "Dad... if it doesn't work, you're just going to get hurt again. Don't put yourself-"

Liam backed up to a wall with his name clearly marked next to a white line. His head was four inches above it, "So... how does it look? Am I an inch taller? Don't lie to me. Just break it to me. It's slow, but it's working, right? Just a little at a time?"

Jake picked up a white marker and wrote on the wall with it, "Step back and take a look."

Liam looked at it and every cell in his body tingled with excitement. What few tears he had left started to fall. He looked at Jake, "It... it's really working. I... I was really hoping it would, but I didn't really think..."

The knock at the door broke the small boy's stuttering. He rushed to the door and opened it to find a slightly confused Prentiss, "Hey... I came to pick you up for the party. You ready?"

Liam took the weights off his body, "Give me one second to change."

* * *

Garcia was freaking out, "Oh... they're taking so long... he is coming, right? They didn't crash or something?"

Morgan held her shoulder as he watched the driveway, "There they are now Garcia. See? Told you they'd be fine, baby girl."

Prentiss stepped out of the car with a look the team had been seeing on her more and more lately; surprise. Reid squinted, "The drive here okay?"

Liam stepped out of the van, wearing brand new black Oxfords on his feet, a black suit that looked like it had been woven from the darkest night sky that had ever been (with a matching tie), his normally curly hair had been slicked into a perfect comb, and atop his nose sat a pair of sharp, black glasses. Liam adjusted the Rolex on his left wrist, "Sorry I took so long changing. Had to make sure I didn't cramp your style."

Rossi walked down from the front of his mansion and saw Liam. He then leaned over to JJ, "Hey... what job did Hotch say this guy had?"

JJ shook her head, "He didn't."

Liam walked over to the rest of the group (minus Hotch), with Prentiss in tow, "I haven't really had a day off in... a while. I wouldn't know what to do, so I would just like to thank you, miss Garcia, for arranging all this. And thank all of you for coming. Outside of Jake and my job... I don't really have much of a life."

Rossi nodded, "But you do have taste."

Liam smirked, "So, what _are_ we doing?"

Garcia looked at her list, "U-Um... you're a little overdressed for some of these..."

Liam took a peak at the list, "What do you mean? I wouldn't mind doing any of these. Let's go to a bar, that's on the list. It'll be nice to have someone who can vouch for me to a bartender."

Morgan looked his suit over, "You want to go to a bar... in _that_? _Now_?"

Liam rubbed his chin, "It is a little early for alcohol, isn't it? Well... I'm really just along for the ride. Is there anything in particular you guys want to do?"

The group all had thoughts, but nobody could think of anything that the entire group would want to do. Liam finally had a light bulb go off over his head, "Has anyone had breakfast yet?"

The collective answer was a 'no'.

Liam nodded, "Then I've got the perfect place in mind. Have any of you heard of Markov's?"

* * *

Admittedly, the restaurant looked very sketchy from the outside. The big neon sight looked like it had been broken before the building was built and the owner didn't bother to fix it since then. Liam however, insisted it was the correct place as he opened the door, "Come on in!"

The inside was more than they could have imagined it to be. Fine white cloths, candles yet to be lit, flawless artwork on the ceiling and walls. It was a dream to simply look upon. All of them were wondering if they would have to sell their souls to get a table. All but Liam, who was greeted by the beautiful ebony-haired waitress who spoke with a thick British accent, "Liam! Can' a get a seat for my favorite guv'? 'S lot wif you?"

Liam smiled, "Yes, Carol. These are friends of mine. We were hoping we could get a table, if you aren't too busy."

Carol waived her hand, "Never too busy fer you, boyo. I'll fetch my 'usband. You lot get settled."

Liam led them to a table, "This place was finished the day I was born, if you can believe it. The owner's a friend of mine. The only chef here, too. In fact, I'm surprised that they had an open table. Normally, Markov only serves one table at a time."

Rossi looked at his seat before he sat on it. He had cars with seats that weren't half as nice, "How much is breakfast going to be?"

Liam shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll pay for it. Markov only accepts cash, anyway."

As he said it, a big, burly man that resembled a bear more so than a human wearing a white chef outfit and an apron that said 'KISS THE COOK' took a seat at the table and eyed the little man. After a long moment of silence, Markov smiled, then laughed a great bellow of a laugh, then spoke with a Russian accent that could make Vodka shake in fear of being devoured, "Comrade... it has been long time since I have seen that suit."

Liam chuckled, "It's a very special day, Markov."

"Ah... these people..." Markov eyed them carefully, "They watch with eyes that do not see skin. No... they look at my motion. Listen to my speech, instead of words. Are wise people. If I was betting man... I would say you have new friends, comrade."

Liam shrugged, "You'd be a winning man, then. Markov, this are my friends, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jenifer Jaruea, Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentiss. There was one more, but he's spending time with his son today."

Markov nodded, "Ah, and you would not have him leave his son. Wise men, both of you. Is nothing more important than family."

"No, there isn't. Any chance you and Carol can join us? You're always good company."

Markov shook his head, "Sadly, nyet. Have work to do for next customer. Will be here later. What can I fix for you all?"

Liam held his hand out, "Old friend... I think today calls for the Traveler."

Markov's massive brow raised itself, a feat most people would find impressive in and of itself, "Traveler? What for? Adopting another son?"

Liam stood up and the bottom of his head was just barely touching the chin of the giant, "Notice anything?"

Markov picked Liam up with shock on his face, "COMRADE! YOU ARE TALLER!"

Liam's radiant smile gleamed brightly, "I know!"

Carol rushed out from the kitchen, "Did I hear that right?"

Markov shook his head, "DA! Is true!"

Carol looked at Liam as his feet touched the floor again, "I finally found the right doctor. Can you imagine? Me, normal-sized?"

Carol hugged him, "Oh, that's wonderful! I'll go get the things ready to prepare the Traveler!"

Markov sighed, "The world... it truly is getting better with you, comrade."

Liam's smile was so big, it nearly stretched off his face, "As with you. Comrade."

Markov smiled at the group, "Your friends... one day, you will show them how lucky they are."

"I think that I'm the lucky one."

As Markov walked off, Morgan had to get his curiosity satisfied, "Alright, there's a story there and I wanna hear it."

Liam looked at everyone else, "All of you?"

They nodded in unison. Prentiss waived her hand, "Go on."

Liam shrugged, "Okay. It was... four years ago. A friend asked me to take a look at a bodyguard detail and point out the only weakness. I looked at the plans and I told him 'on paper, this looks good, but whatever you're protecting is going to be gone if you don't have more men on this'. He told me he had the best men on the planet doing the job, and I told him that I could get in and out of this detail without being seen, the target in hand. So we did a practice run with a punching bag as the target and I got out with it. They didn't even know it was gone. I'd never done it before, but my friend hired me to do the job of being the missing piece of the puzzle; the escort of the target. Turned out that the target was Markov. The Russian mob had put out a hit on him, he'd seen something he shouldn't have, you see. They came far better armed than anticipated. Killed all of the other bodyguards. They surrounded the building with assault rifles and we were right in the middle of it."

Rossi didn't believe it, "Russian mob? Really?"

Liam pulled up his left sleeve and revealed a scar that reached from his elbow to his wrist, "I took him up to the roof and we jumped into a close tree. Markov made it fine, but I couldn't quite reach. I fell and my arm snagged a sharp branch. If Markov hadn't carried me to the van before I tossed a grenade into their van, we never would have made it. Markov and I have been good friends ever since. In fact, I introduced him to Carol."

Reid looked at him really hard, "He's not lying. Or at least, if he is, he's hiding it really well."

Markov returned with a pile of food that seemed to reach the ceiling, "Is no lie. I vouch for him. Is true. The Traveler, enjoy."

JJ looked at it, "What is this...?"

Markov smiled with his surprisingly flawless teeth, "Is accident I find. I was learning to cook many dishes, when I find that there are many I want to taste. I stack them all into pile, and they start to rub off on one another. Each dish is given new flavor, until it is a dish all it's own. From all nations and countries, each one betters the next, as people do. Such is a traveler. Such is MY Traveler."

Prentiss's jaw hung open, "You might be able to FEED all nations and countries..."

Reid was just as impressed, "Or at least a small one."

Garcia could barely see it all, "Where does it end?"

Morgan blinked twice, "I don't think it does."

Markov reached up to the top, taking down a very fresh apple turnover, "Ah... first bite is best. Here." He cut it into equal pieces for everyone, "All try. Is good."

Everyone decided to take the first bite together.

When the taste hit their mouths, they all knew at once.

They were going to finish the Traveler together.

* * *

At the end of the long and hearty battle, the team emerged victorious. Morgan pointed up, "Next time... we're bringing Hotch."

Reid was certain he'd never eat again, "Agreed."

Prentiss looked at Liam, who was finishing another glass of milk, "Where did you put it all?"

Liam set his glass down, "Growing metabolism. All that food's working to make me bigger."

JJ saw sugar cubes dancing in her eyes, "No wonder you could eat so much of it."

Rossi groaned, "It's a nice day. Anyone want to take a walk to get the guilt off their soul?"

Garcia held her hand up, "Count me in."

JJ followed her example, "Ditto."

Prentiss nodded, "I'm there."

Markov was pleased with his work, "I tell you is good, no? Friends of Liam, you are always welcome here."

Liam got up out of his chair, "Come on, I'll pay."

"You don't need to do that, friend."

"Yes, I do. Don't try to talk me out of it, I owe you." Liam handed the man a roll of kite-chasers(hundred dollar bills), "Have a good day, Markov."

Markov patted the boy's back, "You too, friend. Now go. Enjoy yourself!"

As the group got outside to see the sunlight, Liam felt his phone ringing. He saw the number and answered it quickly, "Jake? Something wrong?"

The voice on the other end wasn't Jake. It was a woman, and one trying to sound seductive, "Liam..."

Liam's concerned dropped to an irritated frown, "I told you to stop calling me."

"That's not nice."

"Leave me alone." Liam hung up the phone angrily.

Morgan caught it, "You alright?"

Liam shook it off, "I'm fine. Just someone who likes to prank call me."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, it's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Liam looked around the park, seeing that everyone was enjoying the day. It was truly a beautiful day, at least it was until he spotted a white stretch limo pulling into the parking lot. The second he laid eyes on it, he ran over to Prentiss, "Hey... can we go?"

Prentiss could see the fear in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Liam looked at the limo, the doors of it opening, "Please? It's an emergency."

The rest of the team gathered around their frightened kid. Garcia didn't want to see him so afraid, "Hey, are you okay?"

Liam's eyes went wide, "If they ask, I just left!" He then dove behind a tree and didn't look around it.

Before they could say more to him, an absolutely gorgeous young woman with blond hair, a very tight white dress, and other... _assets_ walked up to the group, "Have any of you seen a little boy? I was just watching him and he slipped away from me. His name is Liam, if that helps."

Reid held his finger up, "Wait... you're Remmy Corsica, aren't you?"

The global underwear model shrugged, "I am. Have you seen him? I would very much appreciate it if I could have my boy back."

Morgan crossed his arms, "Why do I not believe that he's a little boy a supermodel just happened to lose in this park?"

Remmy made her face look very sad, "Please. I just want to speak with him."

JJ couldn't tell what it was that made her want to protect Liam from Remmy, but it was strong enough to make her take a step forward, "He just left. Any idea why he would?"

"I'm a friend. I just wanted to see him again."

Rossi raised his eyebrow, "How does a supermodel become friends with an F.B.I. agent?"

Remmy's eyes lit up, "He's an F.B.I. agent?!"

Liam darted away from the tree, "Reid, go start the car!"

Remmy threw her heels off and took off after him, "Liam! Come back!"

Reid watched as he raced off, "Um... should I go start the car?"

Morgan watched it for a second, "No. She's not going to hurt him."

"How can you tell?"

Prentiss saw it, "Because she wants him too badly. I'm guessing he let her down too easy and she didn't take the hint."

Morgan watched Liam's feet flying, "Five bucks says he already had another girl. Probably still does."

Rossi looked at the chase, "Ten says she catches him before he makes it back."

Reid did the math of their speeds in his head, "Twenty says she doesn't."

JJ looked back at them, "Thirty says I can get him to do a back flip."

Garcia looked at JJ, "How are you going to-"

JJ took the keys and held them up as she shouted, "Hey Liam! Do a back flip or I won't start the car!"

Liam, who was running as fast as his legs could carry him, was certain that he didn't have any time to fool around.

So he did a back flip.

* * *

Hotch was so happy to be spending time with Jack, he nearly missed his phone. When he saw who it was, he wished he had missed it, "What do you want, Strauss."

Strauss sounded very worried, "Agent Matthews isn't answering his phone! You need to contact him immediately!"

"Calm down. Why do I need to contact Liam?"

"You're aware that we keep all the unsubs we manage to capture alive in special maximum security prison cells?"

"Yes."

"Ones that nobody can get out of?"

"The point, Erin."

"A certain prisoner broke out. And Liam's the one that caught her."

* * *

By the time they got Liam to the bar, he was so tired from his long and adventurous day that he simply slept in a booth. The rest of the team was considering a similar task. JJ sighed, "Finally... who knew we could do so much stuff in a single day?"

Prentiss took another sip of her beer, "No wonder he was stressed out. If I had the energy to do all the stuff I did today, I would never even smell coffee."

Morgan laughed, "Gotta admit, the little man did give us one hell of a good time."

Reid took another shot, "It was certainly entertaining."

Garcia felt a little bad, "I feel like I didn't plan enough."

Rossi sat his drink down, "Hey, the kid stuck to your list. Did he do them to the extreme? Sure, but we didn't do anything that wasn't on your list. If you ask me, batting a thousand for predicting that guy's behavior is in and of itself, a miracle."

Morgan shook his head, "Seriously, a supermodel? I wouldn't have dreamed it."

Reid shrugged, "Why not? Biologically, he's capable of remaining what she considered beautiful forever. For someone who values beauty, he's the holy grail."

"She wasn't looking for anything holy, kid, I think we both could see that in her outfit." Morgan scoffed.

Rossi left some cash under his empty glass, "Alright, I've had enough for one day."

Everyone was about to join him when Hotch entered the bar and rushed over to JJ, "Where's Liam?"

JJ pointed to the table Liam was resting on, "Right over..." That was when she saw he wasn't there anymore, "Where did he go?"

Hotch snapped his team to attention, "Find him, now!"

They did a quick sweep, which turned up nothing. Hotch looked at them, "How long has he been gone?"

Prentiss saw the seriousness (or rather, extra seriousness) in Hotch's eyes, "What's going on?"

"An unsub escaped custody... one that Liam put away. The unsub was last seen heading towards D.C."

* * *

"It's okay, Liam. I'm going to take good care of you... like I always have."

As Liam snoozed in the back of the van, the distance between him and his friends was getting further and further. Liam was completely unaware that the knife in the driver's hand was freshly sharpened to lethal proportions.

"Just like I promised I would."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long!**

 **Still open to suggestions, reviews are welcome!**

 **BTW, I am working on a little something extra for when this part ends... could use a suggestion on where to start. Here are what I've got to work with:**

 **1.) Liam loses his memory temporarily and thinks Hotch is his father.**

 **2.) (AU) Reid is a cross-dressing serial killer the team starts chasing. (Liam included in team.)**

 **3.) Morgan falls in love with a woman (most likely an OC), they get married and have a kid.**

 **4.) Reader's choice! Leave it in the review section!**

 **I'm not sure which to do, so I'm just going to debate it in my head, this isn't a vote, really, but if tons of people pick one, I might end up doing it. Or I'll got for #4 if I find one I really, really like. I'll let you know what I pick by next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
